Question: $x + 8y + 8z - 5 = 10y + 5z + 6$ Solve for $x$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $x + 8y + 8z - {5} = 10y + 5z + {6}$ $x + 8y + 8z = 10y + 5z + {11}$ Combine $z$ terms on the right. $x + 8y + {8z} = 10y + {5z} + 11$ $x + 8y = 10y - {3z} + 11$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $x + {8y} = {10y} - 3z + 11$ $x = {2y} - 3z + 11$ Isolate $x$ $x = 2y - 3z + 11$ $x = \dfrac{ 2y - 3z + 11 }{ {1} }$